


Just Friends...Apparently

by hlnwst



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnwst/pseuds/hlnwst
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been best friends forever - just best friends. Yet, everyone seems to think they're more than 'just best friends'...





	Just Friends...Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 2 of Clexa Week 2018: Constantly Mistaken For A Couple. Enjoy! :)

Lexa’s weekend had started off pretty tame. She arrived home late from work on Friday after finally closing a major case that she had been focussed on for almost a month. It had been a month of late nights at the office, early mornings, sometimes not even going home. But when her team took the ‘W’, it was all worth it. So on Friday, Lexa had definitely felt like she deserved a relaxing night. Clarke was out with her girlfriend so Lexa was alone. Just after ten pm, she’d put on super comfy pyjamas after a long, hot bath and was getting ready to go to bed and finally start the new John Grisham she’d bought about three months before.

She should have realised that things were going too well. She’d finished the third page when she heard the front door open and involuntarily snuggled deeper under her duvet. She was not moving.

As per usual, Clarke didn’t knock on her bedroom door and waltzed in. Lexa glanced up briefly and it was long enough to deduce that she was mad, hungry, horny and probably a little drunk. Not the best combination.

“You will never believe what that bitch did!” Clarke fumed, pacing along the foot of Lexa’s bed.

“She broke up with you,” Lexa provided uninterestedly.

“No! She broke u-Wait, how did you know that?”

Lexa sighed and put down her book. “Clarke, everyone saw it coming except you. She changed her Facebook status to ‘Single’ _two weeks ago_.”

“She told me she hit the wrong button.” Clarke pouted, sitting on Lexa’s feet.

And just like that, she knew that her quiet, relaxing evening was done.

“Firstly, people only visit the relationship status page to change their status, so the excuse that she hit the wrong button is incredibly thin and borderline bullshit. Secondly, Raven _and_ Octavia caught her with another woman – on separate occasions, mind you – and she claimed they were family. Which begs the question, did you really have a future with someone who gets that much action from a ‘family member’?”

Clarke pulled a face and fell back onto the bed. “Why don’t my relationships last, Lexa?” she asked quietly.

Lexa took her best friend’s hand and held it. “Clarke, you are a little firecracker. You are constantly buzzing with energy and passion, as most creative people do. It’s what makes you such an excellent designer. Your clients love you, your staff love you, your friends love you and I know you love yourself. You need to find someone who can handle a woman who already has her shit together. Not many twenty-five-year-olds can afford their own apartment in Manhattan.”

“Thanks, Lex.”

“The downside is that you’re a sucker for a pretty face.”

Clarke gasped and punched Lexa’s arm. “Your punishment for that comment is to be my arm candy tonight.”

“But Clarke,” Lexa whined, “I’m pyjama-fied. I’m already in bed. I don’t want to go out.”

“Not even if your heart-broken best friend asks you nicely?” Clarke sat up and pulled out the puppy face the she knew damn well always worked on Lexa.

Regardless, Lexa tried to stay strong. “Nope. I deserve a night off.”

“This will totally still be a night off! And you’ll get to spend it with me!”

“You are the very opposite of what I deem a night off. This,” she indicated her bed and book. “is a night off. Your nights off include tequila shots and sweaty dancing and me dragging your sorry ass to twenty different clubs to watch you suck face with gross people.”

“I’m heartbroken and you’re dumping on me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, but Lexa knew she wasn’t mad at all.

“I’m your honest best friend. If you want people to pander to your every whim, call Raven and Octavia.”

“I can’t!” Clarke groaned, falling back onto the bed. “They’re all in love and shit. Ranya are celebrating some anniversary and Linctavia are, and I quote ‘gonna bone on every available surface of their new place’. Besides,” she rolled onto her stomach with a mischievous glint in her eye, “you pander to my every whim.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You did last weekend.”

“It was New Years, Clarke. Everyone was celebrating.”

“But you didn’t go home after midnight like you said you would. You followed me around.”

“Because I know that I’ll get the call to come and identify your sorry ass.”

“Rude.”

“How many times were you arrested last year?”

“Oh, come on! Three times is not that bad.”

“Clarke, you use the fact that I am a lawyer to your advantage every chance you get and what do I get in return? Chasing around after you to make sure that I _don’t_ get that call.”

Clarke’s mischievous expression vanished and instead a look of affection settled. She shuffled closer and rested her head on Lexa’s stomach.

“You’re one of the good ones, Lex. Why haven’t you dated anyone since you and Costia broke up?”

Lexa set her jaw. Costia was a sensitive subject. “Because I’m a workaholic, Clarke. I am cold, unattached and unfeeling. I didn’t make her my priority.” She recited the words verbatim as she remembered them coming out of Costia’s mouth. “And let’s not forget the fact that we’re too close.”

Clarke frowned. “You and me?”

“Didn’t you know, Clarke?” Lexa said sarcastically. “Best friends aren’t meant to be as close as we are. Best friends aren’t meant to be a supportive as we are. Best friends aren’t meant to hug each other and dance with each other and drink with each other. Apparently, we act more like a couple than best friends.”

Clarke burst out laughing and Lexa just arched an eyebrow. They’d rehashed the same conversation many times before.

“That’s just ridiculous. We’ve been best friends for over ten years. Anyone who knows us knows how we are. You’re super hot, Lex, but you’re my best friend and that would just be the weirdest line ever to cross.”

“I know that, Clarke. Other people seem to have trouble understanding that.”

“Well, fuck ‘em. No relationship is worth me losing my Lexacoon. And if they make me choose, they’ll be the ones with egg on their faces.”

Lexa grinned. “You know what? A drink sounds like an epic idea.” 

* * *

It was a Tuesday, not even a very special day. Lexa had kinda hoped that she would be able to have a relaxed evening at home, catch up on some TV and order in Chinese. She was still recovering from running around after Clarke over the weekend. An hour of agreeing to accompany Clarke had turned into a further thirty-six hours of regret.

Clarke had worked from her home studio the last two days, trying to nurse her hangover and the black eye that she’d managed to earn herself.

Lexa glanced at the door of the bar as the bell jingled and arched an eyebrow at her best friend dressed to the nines. She was wearing a sparkly red dress – by far her best colour – with nude heels and smoky make-up. She eyed the crowd with a predatory gaze and Lexa groaned to herself. She was not in the mood to be kept up by Clarke’s animalistic sex noises.

Clarke sauntered up to the bar and Lexa rolled her eyes. “Done making an entrance yet?” she quipped.

“Lex,” Clarke giggled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

In return, Lexa raised her hand to squeeze Clarke’s hip. They were affectionate best friends, sure, but they weren’t over the top.

When Clarke’s lips lingered longer on her cheek than they had before, Lexa knew she was up to something. Clarke always had a plan. She was passionate and spontaneous, but there was always a reason for her spontaneity.

“And what are you up to, Little Lion?”

Clarke pulled back and smiled, threading her fingers through Lexa’s.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” she asked a little more forcefully. If Clarke was pulling the Fake Girlfriend play, then knew that she was meant to tell Lexa beforehand. Lexa didn’t like being unprepared.

“Relax, Lex,” Clarke cooed, still standing very close.

“If you’re peacocking, you should have let me know.”

Clarke frowned a bit. “I’m not peacocking.”

“Then who’s the display for?”

“For you.”

“For me?”

“Yes, silly.”

Lexa had a near-faultless bullshit detector. It was a handy skill for a lawyer.

“One, I detect bullshit. Two, you know to inform me of these little ploys of yours beforehand. Three,” Lexa disconnected their hands, “you forget how well I know you.”

Clarke sighed and sat on the bar stool next to Lexa. “I was just testing something.”

“Testing what?”

“It’s stupid,” Clarke mumbled.

Lexa sighed. She caught the bartender’s eye and doubled up on her Scotch. She nudged Clarke’s arm with the cool glass when it arrived. “What’s up?”

Clarke took a long sip, almost emptying the glass and Lexa subtly signalled for a refill.

“I had lunch with Raven today.”

Normally, Lexa would interject and they’d end up having five different conversations, going off on tangents and sometimes never getting back to the point on which they’d started.

But it was clearly the time for serious talk. Something was bothering Clarke and Lexa her better than she knew herself. They needed to stay on point.

“We talked about this weekend.”

Lexa kept her gaze steadily on Clarke. She didn’t need to hum or make noises to show that she was listening. When her attention was on someone or something, it was unwavering.

“She asked me if something had happened.”

When Clarke didn’t elaborate, Lexa stepped in, “You mean with Niylah?”

“No, she expected the break up, just like everyone did.” Clarke huffed in frustration. “She asked if anything had happened between us.”

It was Lexa’s turn to frown in confusion. “You mean _us_?” She gestured between the two of them.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because we hugged each other and danced with each other and were affectionate and it seemed very…coupley was the word she used.”

“But why would she think that? She’s known us since college. We’ve always been like that.”

“We haven’t though, Lex,” Clarke whispered. “Think about it. It’s only really been the last two years. Since-“

“Since I broke up with Costia,” Lexa cut in. She set her jaw. Had she unwillingly tried to force her best friend into a flirty and affectionate role just to suit her needs?

Lexa put her glass down, disgusted with herself. “Clarke, please understand that I never intended-“

“Hey.” Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s knee. Her eyes were shining with honesty. “It’s not like I discourage our behaviour.”

“We’ve never even kissed, though,” Lexa muttered, still annoyed.

“We’ve come pretty close a few times,” Clarke admitted.

“When we’re dancing in a crowd and pressed together, it doesn’t really count.” Lexa winced as soon as the words left her mouth. “I didn’t mean to sound so callous, Clarke. You know that I only wish for your happiness and one day you’ll find that. I know you will. You’re more determined than anyone I know.”

Clarke got a steely determination in her eyes, which made Lexa a little wary. “Do you really mean that, Lex? And did you mean all the stuff you said about me needing someone who can handle my energy and passion?”

“Of course I did. I mean everything I say, Clarke. You know that.”

“Okay. Okay.” Clarke took a deep breath. “I want to try something. Would that be okay?”

Lexa nodded slowly, curiosity getting the better of her.

“There’s no one in the world that knows me better than you. For years, people have mistaken us for a couple because we have that familiarity, that affection built into us. I can’t picture my life without you in it and I had always thought you’d be there. My Lexacoon, the ever-reliable best friend.”

“Clarke, I’m not going anywhere!” Lexa rushed to reassure her that she had no intentions of abandoning their friendship simply because of a misunderstanding.

“I know, Lex.” Clarke smiled then and Lexa suddenly understood what was happening.

“Wait, wait, Clarke. This isn’t a good idea,” she said quickly.

“You haven’t even heard my idea.”

“It’s a bad idea,” Lexa insisted.

Clarke’s gaze faltered and she looked down. She removed her hand from Lexa’s knee and turned her body so that she was facing the bar completely.

“All right, Lexa. It’s a bad idea.”

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. She was Clarke’s best friend. That’s what they were – best friends. They’d always been best friends. They were gonna grow old together – as best friends.

Why mess with what worked? 

* * *

“You’re a fucking moron.”

Lexa lifted her head from the file she was reading and raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate on that, Raven?”

“Gladly.” Raven walked right up to Lexa’s desk and hit her across the head.

Lexa was too shocked to consider reacting.

“You told Clarke Griffin, your smoking hot not-just-a-best-friend that the two of you would be a bad idea? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Lexa frowned. “One, my business with Clarke has nothing to do with you. Two, don’t ever hit me again. Three, it is a bad idea. I stand by what I said.”

“Did you tell her why you think it’s a bad idea?”

“It just is. We’ve been friends for so long. You don’t mess with a status quo of ten years plus. It’s asking for trouble.”

Raven scoffed and glared at Lexa. “So you didn’t tell her. You just said no before she could even ask.”

“It’s not-“

“Do you know that she’s in my apartment right now, crying because she thinks that she’s not good enough to be loved? She thinks that she’s going to be alone forever.”

Lexa’s eyed widened. “Because I said it was a bad idea?”

“Yes, dumbass. You know how big her heart is. You know how unlucky in love she’s been. And whether you ever admit it to yourself or not, you are the best person to love her!”

“Me? No. No, no, no. I love Clarke, but not like _that_.”

“Do you think she’s attractive?”

“Well, objectively-“

“That’s a yes. Do you care about her wellbeing? Do you care that she’s happy and successful?”

“Of course.”

“Then fix it, Lexa. Because right now she’s not happy. You think it was easy for her to take a chance on you? She considered all of her options before she decided that you were worth the risk.”

“Is our friendship worth the risk?”

Raven just shook her head. “You don’t get it.”

“Clearly I don’t. I have never thought of Clarke in a romantic way. Will I do anything for her? Yes, pretty much. But that doesn’t automatically mean I’m in love with her.”

“Why doesn’t it?”

“Pardon?”

“Did you ever stop to consider that what you feel for Clarke has been the romantic kind of love all along? Just like it has for her?”

That made Lexa’s breath catch in her throat. “She…She loves me?”

“Only love would have given her the courage to risk you saying no, Lexa. She went all in and you threw it back in her face. Out of every single asshole she’s dated, they at least had the balls to take the plunge.”

“I…” Lexa could count on one hand the number of times she had been rendered speechless. Clarke _loved_ her? But how? She couldn’t have missed the signs, surely.

“You two have been in love since college, but neither of you recognised it for what it was. Take an hour to re-evaluate your relationship with Clarke, think back on everything you’ve said to each other, how you are around each other. Do that and then tell me that you’re not in love with her.”

She was doing exactly that as Raven suggested it. The more she remembered all of their happy moments together, her chest felt warmer and warmer until she stood up abruptly.

“Holy shit,” she breathed. “I love her.”

“Well done, Einstein.” Raven smirked. “Now go get her.” 

* * *

Lexa was breathing heavily as she clambered up the front steps of Raven’s building. She hadn’t even considered taking a cab or the subway. She’d just started running. Clarke needed her. She needed Clarke.

She pressed the buzzer for Ranya’s apartment.

“Hello?”

Lexa’s chest tightened at Clarke’s voice. She sounded so sad.

“Clarke,” she said softly, moving closer to the intercom. “Please let me up.”

“It’s not my apartment.”

“Then come down? We can go home and talk.”

“I don’t know, Lex.”

“Please, Clarke. I’m sorry that I said it was a bad idea. I’m a… I’m a fucking moron sometimes.”

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. Lexa waited impatiently, half ready to burst through the door.

“Okay, I’m coming down.”

“Thank you.” Lexa couldn’t stop the grin that took over her face.

How had she never considered her true feelings for Clarke? It explained all the jokes their parents made about the two of them growing old together and having lots of babies.

Lexa couldn’t wait for that future. But that was only if Clarke still wanted her. She stepped away from the intercom system and stood on the top step, her hands clasped behind her back. Clarke had always teased her that she looked like a fierce commander about to lead her armies into an almighty battle. She’d even started a little comic strip starring ‘Commander Lexa’ that was exclusively for their viewing pleasure.

The front door opened and Lexa’s eyes zeroed in on an older lady struggling to pull the heavy door.

“May I assist you, ma’am?” she asked politely stepping forward.

“Oh, if you wouldn’t mind,” the woman replied.

Lexa ducked in behind her to hold the door open. The woman had a dolly trolley with her, which was getting stuck on the lip of the door frame.

“Let me get that for you.” Lexa took the trolley and offered her arm to the lady who blushed and took it.

“You’re such a gentlewoman. I didn’t think many of those still existed.”

“We are a dying breed, ma’am.”

Lexa eased them both down the stairs and gave the woman a winning smile once they’d reached the bottom.

“Enjoy your shopping, ma’am,” she called to the woman, waving.

“Goddammit,” a familiar voice muttered at the top of the stairs.

Lexa whirled around to see Clarke wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes had faint rings under them and Lexa hated that she was the one who’d put them there.

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hello.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, Lexa running through so many memories in her mind. Everything made so much sense now. Of course she was in love with Clarke Griffin! Why the hell wouldn’t she be? She loved every single part of her best friend, and not in a platonic way.

“Hi,” she said again.

“You know, you’re not playing fair,” Clarke scolded, moving down a step.

“Why’s that?” Lexa asked, moving up a step.

“Because I can’t be angry or hurt when you’re all gentlewomanly and shit,” Clarke muttered, moving down another step.

“What can I do to earn your forgiveness?” Lexa moved up two steps, desperate to be closer to Clarke. She felt like she’d been waiting her whole life to be close to Clarke.

“Tell me we’re not a bad idea,” Clarke whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Lexa jumped onto Clarke’s step and took her face in her hands. “We are the best idea. I’m sorry that I hurt you, Clarke. Why didn’t you just tell me I was being an idiot?”

Clarke let out a sad smile. “You needed to figure it out for yourself, same as me.”

“But if Raven hadn’t knocked some sense into me, I may never have realised that this whole time, ever since I met you, I’ve been in love with you.”

Clarke surged forward at that point, joining their lips in a kiss that was ten years overdue. Lexa felt it right down to her toes and couldn’t stop the smile that crept across her face.

“I love you too, Lexacoon,” Clarke whispered when they briefly pulled apart.

Lexa grinned and wrapped her arms around her love, pulling her close and kissing her again. They were Lexa and Clarke and they could absolutely be best friends and lovers. They’d waited a long time to be together, even if they hadn’t realised it, and everything finally felt perfect.


End file.
